Resurrection of the Apex Predator
by Mizore53
Summary: Back from the dead with a new lease on life, Andrew Detmer vows to use his powers to protect people. And as fate would have it, he will find people who need him as much as he needs them. He will become emotionally connected to several women, who will be there for him. {Tomb Raider tie in is with the origin story game released March 2013}
1. Prologue Part 1: From the Ashes

Prologue Part 1: From the Ashes

Andrew woke up cold and alone. He lay naked under a thin sheet on a cold metal slab. He looked around the room and knew where he was. He was in a morgue. He couldn't remember how he got there. But then in a flash it hit him. The convenience store, the hospital, his dad, Matt, the SWAT team…

Andrew shot up. The sheet fell away and he looked down at the gaping hole in his abdomen. He was surprised to see it healing visibly. A few moments passed and the formerly gaping fatal wound closed before his very eyes. He closed his eyes and thought over the past events that had put him in the morgue. All the people who had been hurt because of him. The thought filled him with shame.

'Never again.' thought Andrew 'I'll never use my powers to hurt people ever again.'

Filled with new sense of purpose, Andrew put his feet on the floor and took a labcoat off the rack to cover himself up as he snuck out. It was nighttime on the streets of Seattle, so it was easier for him to get around without being seen. He went from alley to alley, looking for where he could get some clothes. It didn't take long for Andrew to find a thrift store. He tried to use his powers to open the door, but they weren't working. He was forced to resort to smashing the window with his elbow, and opening the door from the inside. He traded the lab coat for jeans and a hoodie, and started walking. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he felt drawn in a particular direction.

He walked for hours, until the sun began to rise in the East. He spent much of the time pondering the loss of his powers. Perhaps he no longer deserved to have them after what he did. Or maybe they burned out trying to keep him alive. Suddenly he stopped walking. He was in an area he definitely recognized. This was the place where the mouth of the tunnel was. The mysterious tunnel that he had ventured down with Matt and Steve what seemed like a lifetime ago. The source of whatever it was that gave them their powers. But the tunnel had caved in. They had returned to check the day after. So why would he be drawn here?

End Prologue Part 1


	2. Prologue Part 2: The World Tree

Prologue Part 2: The World Tree

There was a rumbling deep beneath the Earth's surface. Andrew could feel the shaking beneath his feet. Suddenly with a loud noise, gravel and dirt exploded out of the caved in entrance and into the air. Andrew ducked his head in an attempt to protect himself from falling rocks or debris.

Once that had passed, he looked upon the entrance and saw it was as clear as the night of the rave. Having nothing to lose, Andrew dropped into the tunnel and made his way underground. After half an hour of deep, dark and narrow cave, it opened into a large cavern. This large room was lit by the blue glow of the crystal structure that reached from floor to ceiling.

"Hello again, Andrew Detmer."

It was a soft, feminine voice that seemed to come from everywhere.

"Who's there?" called Andrew

"I have been given many names by humans over the centuries. The Greeks called me Gaia, the Earth Mother. But I prefer the name given to me by the Norse people. Those you refer to as the Vikings. They called me Yggdrasil, the World Tree." said the voice

"You're the crystal, aren't you? You're the one that gave us our powers." declared Andrew

"I am indeed. I had hoped that the three of you would be as brothers. But it was not to be." said Yggdrasil

"I didn't mean to kill Steve. I just- I lost control. And with everything that happened after, I'm glad that Matt was able to stop me." said Andrew

"You see the error of your ways. That is good, my child. You are ready for your trial." said Yggdrasil

Suddenly the tunnel behind Andrew caved in once again.

"Why did you do that? Now I'm trapped down here." said Andrew

"You are never trapped, my child. You have faced your crucible, and it has made you stronger. But there are others like you. You are destined for greatness, and this is but the beginning of your story. The first you save will be your greatest bond. If you can save her without your powers, you will have proven yourself worthy of them once again. If you are prepared to face your destiny, then step into the crystal, and let your first trial begin." said Yggdrasil

Andrew felt fear, apprehension and excitement churning around in his stomach. But he steeled his will, and stepped forward into the light of the crystal. Everything went white, and the last thing he heard before he passed out was Yggdrasil's voice.

"Good luck, my child."

End Prologue Part 2


End file.
